One Piece: Pirates Carnival
One Piece: Pirates' Carnival is a party game for the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Gamecube, loosely adapting elements of the manga and anime up to the Water 7 Arc. It allows up to four players to explore a Reversi-like board, compete in dozens of mini-games, and assemble a custom "crew" from more than 100 canon characters. The game was released on November 23, 2005 in Japan and on September 13, 2006 in the United States. Gameplay Each player chooses one of the Straw Hat Pirates - Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, or Robin - to play as. The differences between each are mostly cosmetic, with very little effect on individual gameplay; each character can only represent one player for a given match. The characters are color-coded after the player order: red for Player One, blue for Player Two, yellow for Player Three, and green for Player Four. Four difficulty settings are available for CPU players. These must be set beforehand, and cannot be changed during a match. Game Modes Board Game The main form of gameplay is the , where four players take turns exploring a board of panels covered by jolly rogers. When a panel is uncovered, it will display a card with a specific character, representing a potential "crewmate" for players to claim. Scores are measured in Belly, representing the riches collected while exploring. Each player has two treasuries: * The Personal treasury, which begins every game with 20,000,000. * The Crew treasury, which begins every game with 0, and totals the face value of every panel the player has claimed. Panels come in three varieties: * panels present three free-for-all mini-games, one of which the uncovering player must choose to initiate. The winner claims the panel as well as several performance-based bonuses to their Personal treasury. * panels present a special mini-game where the uncovering player controls the panel character, usually in some form of boss battle against the other players. The winner claims the panel. All Captain panels are laid in pairs; claiming one will automatically reveal and claim its twin.For treasury purposes, Captain panels are only counted once. * panels are immediately claimed by the uncovering player. All event panels will carry some additional effect, which may be divided into several subcategories: ** panels, mostly depicting the Straw Hat Pirates' civilian friends and allies (such as Kaya, Pagaya, and Kokoro), add an extra 5,000,000 to the Personal treasury. ** panels, depicting members of the Marines (including ex-personnel such as Morgan), deduct 5,000,000 from the Personal treasury. ** panels, depicting members of the Foxy Pirates (including Foxy himself), allow the player to wage a special Captain game over an opponent's panel; the winner claims (or, in the challenged party's case, keeps) the panel. ** Six "outliers" carry effects uniquely tailored to their characters: *** Vivi: Grants an extra turn. *** Mihawk: Destroys any one opponent-claimed panel. *** Ace: Converts any one adjacent opponent-claimed panel to the player's color. *** Shanks: Converts any one opponent-claimed Captain panel (and its twin) to the player's color. *** Doflamingo: Swaps locations with any one opposing panel. *** Aokiji: Freezes any one player-claimed panel, protecting it from all other effects for one round. Once claimed, a panel will be marked in the corresponding player's color; if a mini-game ends in a draw, its panel will be marked in gray and remain open for claiming.In the few Captain games where one is possible, a draw will usually initiate a sudden-death round. Any player may "steal" opponent-claimed or gray panels by trapping them between two panels of the player's own color. When a certain number of panels have been uncovered, Foxy will appear and declare a , launching a special two-on-two mini-game pitting the first- and third-place players against the second- and last-place. While this game has no effect on panels, it will award 10,000,000 to each of the winners' Personal treasuries.No awards will be given for a draw. In addition, one of the following may occur at any time, shifting (or entrenching) player advantages: * : Deducts half the personal treasury of the leading player. * : Destroys one randomly-chosen panel. * : Switches the locations of two randomly-chosen panels. * : Turns a randomly-chosen Captain panel (and its twin) gray, and forces all four players to compete in the corresponding game against a CPU-controlled Captain. The winning player claims the panel anew; if the Captain wins, the panel remains gray. Once every panel has been claimed, each player's treasuries are tallied, and the following bonuses distributed: * : 5,000,000 to the player(s) with the highest personal treasury. * : 10,000,000 to the player(s) with the most normal panels. * : 10,000,000 to the player(s) with the most Captain panels. * : 10,000,000 to the player(s) with the most Event panels. * : 10,000,000 to the player(s) with the most panel steals. * : 15,000,000 to the player(s) with the best mini-game performance. * : 20,000,000 to the player(s) with the worst mini-game performance. Final rankings are then given, and the richest player declared the winner. Boards There are five game boards in all, each miniaturizing a canon setting, each with a unique size and formation. Only the East Blue board is available from the start; each of the others must be unlocked by clearing the preceding board. VS Game Any mini-game played in Board Game mode is automatically saved to mode as a standalone game that can be played at leisure. Games accessed in this mode are not restricted to the Board Game's four-player setup, and may be set with three or even two players. Normal Games Collects all mini-games accessed through Normal panels. These include: : Players battle each other aboard the Going Merry. : Players take turns flipping over tiles on a giant raft featuring members of the Straw Hat Pirates, searching for matches. : Players use the Going Merry's cannons to shoot islands (and the occasional Marine ship) for points. : Players search the Loguetown Marine base's maze-like corridors for keys to escape with, while avoiding Smoker. : Players race each other up Drum Island's foothills, navigating hazards such as hiking bears and Lapahns along the way. : Players dig for water in Yuba while dodging sandstorms. : Players spar with the Kung-Fu Dugongs in a small, rocky arena, each trying to keep their quarter of the arena as empty as possible. : Players race up the Alubarna Plateau on Super Spot-Billed Ducks. : Players explore a sunken ship in diving suits, raiding chests (and each other) for treasure while avoiding attacks from Masira. : Players use the octopus balloon to race the 10,000-meter gap from Skypiea to the Going Merry. : Players face off on Long Ring Long Land atop massive stilts, trying to knock each other over. : Players use telescopes to pick Pandaman out of a large crowd. Captain Games Collects all games accessed through Captain panels. These include: : Players battle Buggy by stomping on his detached body parts, taking care to avoid his knives, his "berserker" rages, and support fire from Mohji and Cabaji. : Players battle Kuro in an enclosed yard while avoiding Jango's hypnosis. Kuro himself cannot attack directly, but runs several times faster than his opponents; anyone he encircles is automatically attacked by his Shakushi technique. : Players must cross pieces of driftwood and a haze of poison gas to reach Don Krieg, periodically picking up gas masks to stay alive. Krieg himself can counterattack with spears and bombs. : Players compete with Arlong in a three-round game of darts at Arlong Park. Arlong takes his turn at the end of each round, using his Shark on Darts technique to not only score off the board but "steal" the other players' darts and corresponding points. : Players battle the giants Dorry and Broggy on Little Garden by tossing bombs at the giants' feet. Dorry and Broggy can retaliate by stepping on the players, guided by a skull mark. : Players battle a rotating Wapol by hitting his heart, which bursts from one of the windows on his body every few seconds. Wapol can retaliate with cannons or hammers, or try to eat anyone within range to power up a special area attack. : Players attempt to deflect the exploding baseballs that Mr. 4 bats their way. Apart from regular baseball bombs, Mr. 4 can also have Lassoo launch up to three "tornado shots" for direct damage. : Players engage in a guessing game with Mr. 2 Bon Kurei at the Sandora River, trying to predict his disguise before he can attack. : Players battle Crocodile with water guns while struggling against the deadly pull of his Desert Girasole technique. Crocodile himself can dodge by dispersing his body, and retaliate with Desert Spada and sandstorms. : Players must cross three sections of Mock Town, dodging not only Bellamy and his spring-loaded attacks but the craters left in their wake. : Players compete with Blackbeard in a pie-eating contest, taking care to avoid bombs mixed among the pies. Doc Q will periodically appear, allowing Blackbeard to temporarily confuse his opponents with identical-looking apples. : Players must stop Wyper from sinking the Going Merry by absorbing his bazooka shots with dials. Wyper, in turn, can fire of his own accord or let his bazooka charge up for an extra-powerful shot. : Players must defeat Satori by knocking exploding Surprise Balls at him. Satori, in turn, can use his cane to deflect these balls or absorb them to build up his deadly Ball Dragon technique. : Players race one another up Giant Jack, trying to reach the Golden Bell while avoiding attacks from Enel. : Players battle Paulie over five suitcases of money in a Dock One lumberyard; the first to retrieve three suitcases wins. Hammers can be thrown to stun opponents (including Paulie) or knock a suitcase free. : Players try to escape the burning Galley-La Headquarters while evading Blueno, who can freely pass through the maze-like walls to attack, and redirect the flames up to three times. : Players battle Kaku & Kalifa within the burning Galley-La Headquarters, dodging their whip attacks while trying to toss them into the nearby flames. The CP9 agents can either charge head-on or stop and pivot, increasing the range of their attack. : Players race through the burning Galley-La Headquarters, while Rob Lucci chases after and attacks them with burning furniture and his Rokushiki techniques. : Players raid the Franky House for gold while avoiding Franky's attacks and the junk Zambai fires from the Anything-Goes Cannon. For extra damage, Franky can grab and throw players into the cannon. Straw Hat Pirates' Games Collects all games accessed through Davy Back Fight panels. Note that in all Davy Back challenges, the game will correspond to the challenged party, not the challenger. : A rhythmic game where the other players battle Luffy, who prepares attacks (and the occasional bluff) by selecting certain beats in a tune. These attacks must be dodged by copying the exact beats. : The other players and Zoro face off within a rain-slicked ring, trying to tackle each other out while taking care to not get thrown out themselves. : Players chase Nami down the streets of Loguetown. They must successfully tackle three pieces of gold from her before she reaches the Going Merry. : A guessing game where the other players try to snatch treasure from one of three doors, while Usopp tries to anticipate their moves by choosing a door to protect. : The other players attempt to steal food aboard the Baratie as Sanji throws it to Patty. Sanji can retaliate by throwing forks, and must deliver five dishes to Patty before any of his opponents can successfully steal three. : The other players battle Chopper over a pirate flag atop Drum Castle. They must hold and wave the flag for a set period of time before Chopper can plant it on each of the castle's seven sections. : The other players attempt to steal 100,000,000 worth of treasure from the ruins of Shandora before Robin finishes deciphering a row of poneglyphs. Robin herself can turn at any time to attack anyone caught moving (a la Statues). Middle Games Collects the games accessed through the Halftime Chance. : Players compete in a multi-lap race around Long Ring Long Land, navigating obstacles such as geysers, whirlpools, and Foxy's Noro Noro Beams. Players may also periodically access item boxes (a la Mario Kart) for a random power-up or weapon. : Players face off on an enclosed court, trying to stun each other with attacks; stunned players must then be thrown into the goal-ring for points. Foxy will circle the court at all times, and fire Noro Noro Beams at random intervals. : Players try to defeat each other with explosive dodgeballs, which can be thrown directly or passed to a teammate; balls thrown immediately after a pass carry maximum speed and power. The first defeated player on each team will be relegated to one of the sideline ball launchers, which can fire Noro Noro bombs or passed balls.This is the only mini-game explicitly based off filler material - specifically, the Hit and Dead Ball event from Episode 215. This section also contains a game exclusive to VS mode, made available after all of the Foxy Pirates have been unlocked in the Board Game. : Players compete to answer 25 trivia questions (drawn from a pool of 700) based on the canon. Besides conventional scoring, players can set the system for automatic victory after 5, 6, 7, or 9 correct answers in a row. Bonus Features The game features three types of bonus features, all stored in the . Cards 's card. Note the thumbnail profile on the bottom banner.]] Every Board Game panel character is assigned a numbered card. Once a match has been completed, all characters uncovered during that particular match will automatically have their cards saved to the Collection, where they can be viewed with their in-game profiles. The Straw Hat Pirates are also assigned individual cards (and profiles). These will be saved to the collection after the specific Straw Hat completes a board game in first place. Card numberings are as follows: Music Every soundtrack used throughout the game - during the selection menus, mini-games, event cutscenes, and closing credits - will be saved to the Collection after all five boards in the Board Game have been completed. Once saved, they can be replayed at leisure. Voice Each of the Straw Hat Pirates and Captain Game characters carries a bundle of voice-clips for attacks, victory poses, and the like. These will be saved to the Collection after the specific character's game has been cleared (on any setting) in VS mode. Translation and Alternations This was the last game to be localized and dubbed into English by 4Kids Entertainment. As with One Piece: Grand Battle!, the gameplay mechanics were retained, while many other aspects were changed or outright removed. * 4Kids naming conventions (e.g. Zolo instead of Zoro, Chaser instead of Smoker) and censorship (e.g. the cross-like guards on Mihawk's swords being shortened) are generally followed where applicable.As with One Piece: Grand Adventure, this game revealed several prospective naming conventions for 4Kids' never-realized dub of the Sky Island Saga, such as Wyler for Wyper and Sirkees for Sarquiss. * Since the 4Kids anime was still in the midst of the Alabasta Arc at the time, steps were taken against referencing events from Skypiea and beyond: ** The opening cinematic is heavily edited, replacing scenes of Blackbeard, Enel, CP9, Franky, and the Foxy Pirates with clips of in-game footage. *** Zoro's "custom" crew is edited to replace Bellamy and Wyper with Mr. 2 and Crocodile; Sanji's is edited to replace Porche with Hina. ** Most cover arc-based characters - such as Garp - are removed. ** Skypiea is made a "secret" board, accessible only through a password. Most characters introduced in the Sky Island Saga are kept, but a few - mainly subplot characters such as Rockstar, Doflamingo, and Sengoku - are removed. *** Doflamingo's panel effect is given to the Laboon panel. ** The Water 7 and Long Ring Long Land boards are removed, as are all characters introduced in the Water 7 Saga and the entirety of Lucci's Captain game. *** The other four Captain games "native" to Water 7 are given new hosts: Paulie is replaced with Chaser, Blueno with Pandaman, the Kalifa-Kaku team with a Mohji-Cabaji team, and Franky with Buggy (depicted with his Loguetown Arc makeup to differentiate from the "old" Buggy). *** Aokiji's panel effect is given to a newly-made Lapahn panel. *** The Davy Back Fight mechanic is given to a newly-made Davy Back Fight panel. *** All the Foxy Pirates' roles - explaining the Davy Back Fight and hosting the Halftime Chance games - are given to Jango, with the Bezan Black standing in for the Sexy Foxy and Jango's hypnosis standing in for Foxy's Noro Noro powers.Most of the background Foxy Pirates - including Chuchun - are left unedited, but some are recolored or removed entirely. * The Quiz King game is removed. * Each (kept) board - East Blue, Grand Line, and Skypiea - is given two extra formations, for a total of nine separate boards. * Both the Board Game and VS modes are given an extra option that selects characters at random. Cast Gallery Trivia * The American box-art for this game was repurposed - with minor edits - from that of One Piece: Round the Land, an earlier game released only in Japan and Europe. * This is one of the last video games - if not the very last - to include a cigarette in Sanji's sprite. References External Links * Bandai site (Japanese) * Nintendo mini-site (Japanese) Site Navigation fr:One Piece: Pirates Carnival ru:One Piece: Pirates Carnival Category:Video Games